


I hated you, I loved you and I never want to lose you.

by Hearty98



Category: Karneval
Genre: I hate to love you, Multi, Probably....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearty98/pseuds/Hearty98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't need love but we want it.</p><p>Akari One shots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hated you, I loved you and I never want to lose you.

"Don't go" Akari said pleadingly.

"Why not" Tuskitatchi asked surprised at the blonde's tone.

"There's a higher chance of you not coming back this time."

"Aww, you really do care about me."

"Of course I care. I love you, you moron!"

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing needs more love.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
